This invention relates to providing a sexual aid system to improve control of human penile erection combined with sexual stimulation. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a sexual aid system relating to combining comfort, user-controlled cinching, and vibrator elements with improved control and maintaining of a human penile erection.
Many sexual aids are available today to aid both men and women in sexual function and stimulation. Men, in particular, may suffer from issues relating to maintaining an erection during coitus. Devices to assist maintaining erection of the penis are most often restrictive and offer little adjustability as to size and fit. Further, combinations of sexual aids to maintain erection and offer additional stimulation to one or both partners in combination with user-adjustability for fit and stimulation location are limited.